


~*~ Happy Halloween 2019 ~*~

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bonding Marks, Bottom Tony Stark, Demons, Druids, Dubious Morality, Explicit - Teen, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Heed the tags!, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Tony Stark, Incubus Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Tony Stark, Outdoor Sex, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the Chapter Warnings!, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Were-Creatures, alternative universe, scary?, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: A selection of spooky(?), scary(?) and smutty(!) drabbles featuring my favourite Stark getting into all kinds of supernatural and psychological fun(?!).The lengths of these drabbles will vary (as will the ratings; from T-E) and warnings will be posted in the summary section at the start of each piece, so please double check there before reading (as I don’t want to inadvertently trigger anyone).However, please note that I’m not intosquick,water-sportsor excessive gore/mutilation so, if that’s what floats your boat, you’re paddling down the wrong gutter!  ; )





	1. Aconite…

Pairing: Werewolf!Thor/Druid!Tony

Rating: Explicit

Summary: Wandering from township to township clearing out any supernatural nuisance he came across was, he’d admit, far more exciting than it sounded. That, and earning a good reputation for quick and efficient exorcisms also meant he could charge a higher fee and rub it in the faces of his crotchety elders every-time their fellowship met for a catch up. 

Yes sir, life was pretty sweet for the young prodigy… or, at least it was until a damned werewolf started stalking him…

**Warnings include: natural childbirth (non-graphic), stalking, threats, dubious-consent, were-wolf sex (does it count as bestiality?), rimming, anal sex, knotting, biting, mating-marks and abduction.**

Reviewing the wards he’d painted across the knot of trees he’d made a camp within the ring off, Antonius Howardson nodded to himself whilst his hands continued to sew hemlock into the garlands he’d be stringing about his tent whilst the dusk light continued to diminish.

Soon, night would fall in the wake of a full moon rising.

He was running out of time…

“Must you keep up this thinly veiled resistance, sweet-one?”

Huffing, his expression incredulous, the Druid threw a glare at the blonde, grinning fiend who was leaning against one of the oaks he’d enchanted his magical barriers into, a flicker of seidr sparking around his dark robes as they regarded each other.

“Must _you_ continue to bother me, hell-hound?” he retorted with a tut; “I’m not interested in laying with you or joining your pack so why don’t you return to your hordes of women and…”

“Ahh~! But you sell your virtues too short! You’re just the kind of mate I need” the older, broader male enthused. “Umm… and tis true you’re not a woman _but_ I find your figure just as comely…”

Hissing a curse, Tony nearly dropped his garland (surely the bastard’s ploy all the long) as blood rushed to stain his cheeks whilst his anger rose to match the flames of his embarrassment. “You _dare_ compare me to… that you’d wish to _use_ me like a…” he close to spat before, the other’s fang laced smile warming all the further at his outburst, the twenty old sucked up a breath and turned away. 

“Oh… do not turn your lovely face away from me” the taller male mock-chided as he sauntered around the nook his quarry was fortifying, his golden braid glistening in the dulling light; “you mistake my flattery for insults, is all…”

“You harassing me, stalking me and threatening a village under my protection is a strange kind of flattery, _sir_” the Druid reminded, his completed spell-work now lacing the tent he’d set up; “now go about your business and leave me to mine…”

“Ah, but you _are_ my business” the other-worldly creature rumbled, his body now standing directly before the mortal, his palms resting against the invisible barriers knitted between the trees. “And, once we’re mated, you’ll have no need to worry about silly human affairs and encampments” he furthered, the blue of his eyes tinging gold as night approached. “No, your time and prowess will be spent nurturing the young and tending to our pack-mates health after hunts and…”

“No, no, _no_” Tony interrupted gruffly, his eyes narrowing. “Just _no_, I am not hearing this” he snapped; “what part of I’m not interested do you not understand?!”

“Hmm? Heh, tis not a matter of your interest, savass” the broad-shouldered man chuckled as he rolled them, the taught, thick muscles easily cresting and falling beneath the cheese-cloth of his cream-coloured tunic. “This is the way of things… the weak give way to the strong, the subservient yield to their masters and you, sweet-one” he purred; “will be splayed on your back… neigh, on your hands and knees, perhaps spread across this verge, before dawn-break with my mark sealed upon your neck and my girth buried in your body.”

Gritting his teeth, the magic wielder felt his hands balling into fists before, with a noise closer to a growl, he turned and entered his tent (he was not retreating, no, he just needed space to _think_) and began hastily fastening up the canvas with cord he’d fashioned, his brows furrowing angrily.

By the Ancients, how had this happened?

“I will call upon you again later, sweet-one” he heard the were-creature call whilst he started to rearrange the charms he’d been crafting earlier; “perhaps it’d wise to have some of that delightful rose-oil on-hand for my return?”

Scowling thunderously, the Druid cursed his rotten luck whilst his mind desperately went over the events which had led up to his current situation.

If only he hadn’t stopped to help broken-down caravan five suns ago…

~*~*~*~

_Swigging back a hefty gulp from his mead filled wine-skin, Tony felt a smile pull his lips as the field he’d been traipsing through gave way to a well-used track just as the townsfolk had promised it would._

_Ah, but they had been good people, and generous too…_

_It was a shame that he couldn’t have stayed, however, the nature of his duties kept him transient until the Allmother selected a territory for him to govern; the fact that he’d breezed through his initiate stage and was the youngest Druid from their lands meant that he shouldn’t have to wait too much longer, either._

_He would miss travelling, though…_

_“Ah! By the Norns! We’re saved!”_

_Blinking, his eyes refocusing on the road, the twenty year old saw a group of people standing in the forested area which lined the trail; upon closer inspection, it was a small encampment of four exquisitely painted caravans tided away into a clearing where the vehicles owners and horses were gathered._

_“Please! Please come quickly” two of the men called to him, their handsome features pulled with distress; “the baby! She cannot keep pushing!”_

_Cursing, his body flying into action, Tony bindle his satchel from his shoulders as he rounded the small group to find an incredibly tired, almost unconscious woman lying next a dying fire sporting a cauldron full of a pain-relieving remedy he vaguely recognised._

_“How long has she been in labour?” he asked the oldest woman who was holding his patient, his hands rummaging for the lotions he would need._

_“Since dawn break” she breathed, her voice raspy with distress._

_“Can they be saved?” a blue eyed man (who was suddenly kneeling at his side) asked, worry thick in his tone._

_“Give me some room and we’ll see” he said, a little affronted (didn’t this idiot realise that crowding him wouldn’t help?); “tell your menfolk to back away and have the women take these bloodied clothes… I must have fresh linen and water… how long has she been panting like this?”_

_“Hours…”_

_“Men! You heard the Druid! Someone start another camp-fire! Fetch more water from the stream and be quick about it!” the blond (clearly their leader, maybe even a Chieftain or Champion based on his broad, muscle strung form) started to bark. “Anything we have is yours to use, my friend… may the spirits be with you” he stated before pulling away._

_And, as the Fate’s would have it, they were…_

_The birth had been messy; he’d had to yell at the woman (Jane) but her burly husband(?) had been instrumental in helping to rouse her from her stupor which, thankfully, had ensured she’d the strength to push when he demanded, his hands working to do the rest._

_“It’s a boy!”_

_Screaming and squirming, the child’s lungs were in perfect condition as he wiped the goo and fluids away from his mouth before passing him to his grateful mother and grandmother(?) for cuddles and inspections._

_“Oh bless you, bless you sir! You are Norn sent!” someone told him; “yes! Such a bright, brave and skilled young Druid! We are in your debt!”_

_Smiling and receiving a few well-meaning pats to the shoulder, Tony nodded his appreciation before asking for the child to be returned to him as the small camp continued to rejoice by pulling out bottles of swill and gathering cooking supplies for a feast they wanted to hold for him._

_“Let’s see… yes, your son seems well” he reported when the four of them were given some much needed space. “It is tradition amongst my people to give you and the father a blessing… is he…” he queried, his now blood-free hands gesturing around._

_“Why, all the men are the boy’s father” the elderly woman said, her words causing him to blink._

_He’d met some bizarre cultists in his time, and thought that this band of travellers may have been gypsies of some sort, however…_

_“Oh?” he asked, his face clearly displaying his confusion. _

_“Yes, our men and women lie together when they choose… as do our women and men, should you catch my meaning?” the grey-haired speaker chuckled, her tone fond as she petted Jane’s hair, the soothing motions helping to send the exhausted mother off to sleep._

_“I see, so you are a commune, then?”_

_“Ha! In a manner of speaking” a loud, cheerful voice boomed from behind him._

_Turning to see the tallest and broadest member of the strange people he’d happened upon, Tony blinked when the small posse of children that crowded their leader’s knees started to offer him flower necklaces, herb-bunches and other trinkets._

_“Wow, thank you” he offered in exchange, his unease giving way to fondness when they started to sit with him, their little hands pointing to the various charms and potions he’d used to assist their “big-sister”; teaching children had always been one of his favourite things to do and so he relished their curiosity._

_That’s why, he supposed, he’d completely missed the way that many of the men and women merrily putting their meal together were looking at him in ways that suggested far more than friendliness…_

~*~*~*~

From that day onwards (starting the second Thor had propositioned him at the feast to this evening where he was effectively trapped) the Asgardian lycan had been following him, hounding him through hamlets and villages and ensuring that he never had enough time to gather ward supplies or any precious aconite.

“And this is the second night of the full-moon, a time when his natural seidr is at its strongest and my sun based power is vastly depleted” he breathed, his fingers continuing to knot and tie charms into bands for him neck and wrists.

By the spirits, he needed a miracle…

However, as the candles he lit started to burn and shield off the oncoming night, Tony was beginning to think he was very much on his own; it’d seemed strange that none of the townships he’d begged help from had stood with him and now, thinking on the supernatural male’s speed and prowess, he was starting to realise just how influential the ‘_Sons of Odin_’ were as a pack.

“Tch… why couldn’t I be dealing with banshees or ghosts?” he muttered to himself; “at least they can be reasoned with… _shit_!”

A shrill, terrifying howl sounded from outside of his nook, its cadence loud and ringing.

The bastard was right outside…

“Leave me alone!” he yelled angrily, his fists clenching.

“_Do not fear me or your place within our pack, sweet-one_” a warped version of the blonde’s voice called, the sound of his wards being torn to shreds filling the air with crackling hisses.

Shit, if he stayed here, he’d have no chance…

But if he ran…

“_Come to me!_”

Yelping, a paw larger than a human’s hand slicing through his tent thanks to gleaming claws, Tony scrambled out of the collapsing structure to run over the grassy verge he’d hoped would harbour him, his lips dribbling curses as his long, Druid robes caught around his bare-legs. 

What in the world was he doing? What was he thinking? There was no way that he could…

“_Ooofff!!_”

Slamming into the ground, the lithe male wriggled and cried out when a long, furred snout brushed against his cheek, the bristly whiskers rubbing against his flesh whilst hot breath ghosted across his neck and shoulder.

“_Antonius_” Thor growled; “_do not fight me…_”

“Y-you don’t have to… to do this” the younger gasped, his body all the more aware of furred legs bracketing him; “P-please… return to your pack… lay with one of your mates and…”

“_But you **are** my mate Tony_” the wolf rumbled darkly; “_you belong with me, with us… you are what we need to thrive…_”

“I… I can’t, I…”

“_**No!** You have taunted me with your delicious scent and slender frame for too long!_” the were-creature snarled, his claws shredding the dirt beneath his paws; “_I will have you now_…”

~*~*~*~

His robes were torn away with dizzying ease; he tried to call upon his powers, tried to push the other away, but he was simply no match for the other’s size and brute strength.

Not that he’d cut, clawed or bitten him; if anything, Tony could almost see the frustration in those crimson eyes as the golden-coated wolf struggle to take his time in manoeuvring him without damage.

“Thor…”

“_Sshhh_” his captor chided as his larger form started to shrink to something more human-sized; “_now… let’s have you on your hands and knees… unless you’d prefer to be mounted on that log?_”

Shuddering, his eyes squeezing shut, the Druid shakily did as instructed, his body virtually cocooned by the furry form ghosting his every move.

“_That’s it… good_” his tormentor praised, his hulking build backing away from him, no doubt inspecting his prize.

Or so he thought…

Yelping, his arms and legs moving to bolt, a fierce growl stopped him in his tracks; the were-wolf had licked him, _was_ licking him between his buttocks.

He’d never felt so strange; his cheeks were blazing with humiliation and shock.

Then, not content with that motion alone, the golden beast made a happy, chuffing sound before moving his head lower to lick at Tony’s cock and balls.

Gasping, his eyes widening in shock, the human started quaking for a very different reason.

His body was reacting, _hardening_ under the hot, moist tongue running over him alongside the scorching puffs of air Thor’s snuffling nose was jetting over him.

“A-a-h…”

Oh, it was wrong… it was so wrong to enjoy this…

“Ah!” but when the tongue returned to his parted cheeks, he stuttered and gaped at the feel of it poking at his entrance, prodding and lapping and _pushing_…

“Aa-ahh… wh-at… _oh_!” he yipped, his fingers screwing into the long grass all around them.

It was working its way inside, prying him open and leaving spittle in its wake.

And it hurt, it _hurt_ to have something so thick entering him in brief, shallow thrusts…

“_That is… all I can manage… for fear of losing myself…_” Thor suddenly murmured, his chest now sliding up the Druid’s back, his massive chops nuzzling his neck before, to the dazed man’s shock, a thick, fluffy tail roped around his hips, the fur tickling hardened member.

“_Brace yourself… sweet-one…_”

“W-what? Aaahhhh!”

Whimpering, tears lacing his lashes, Tony writhed in discomfort as his lower half was lifted to meet a hot, blunt helm that dug into his entrance with one swift, startling thrust.

“_Ooohhh… but you are… _tight__” the wolf snarled; “_d-d-o not wriggle so… I will… I will lost my control if…_” he growled before, with a deep moan, his tail kept the Druid’s rump raised as he pushed down, his thick length slowly easing in until his bulging knot was cupped by the human’s rim.

“P-p-please… please… it’s too… too much… you… you can’t…” the mortal close to wailed.

“_Relax… savass… shh…_” the stronger cooed; “_I am taking you now…_” he added with finality whilst, to Tony’s growing shock, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the juncture between the human’s neck and shoulder.

Crying out as the skin was broken, all the shorter male could do was clutch the grass as the large, throbbing phallus withdrew by a handful of inches before rutting back in; the pace was slow but jarring until, with a blink, he was keening for a completely different reason.

Something somewhere deep within him sand as the wide cock jutted it; panting, his legs fidgeting, Tony felt his eyes roll back when the wolf growled, angled his hips and started to aim, repeatedly, for that same spot over and over again.

He’d never cum so hard in his life and, when the wolf howled at the sudden tightness, he almost didn't notice the shift in their joined bodies until, with a scream, he was wrenched back, a thick, pulsing ball of flesh jamming inside of him to release wave after wave of hot liquid which coated his insides, filling him up and claiming him completely...


	2. Make a wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Demon!King Stephen/Tony
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: A drunken party game, a Ouija-board, a laugh at the supernatural later and eighteen year old Tony is _really_ regretting the insults he voiced.
> 
> **Warnings include: swearing, Ouija-boards work, Demon!Stephen, tentacles (because it’s Halloween), non-con sexual touching, bondage, gagging, forced stripping, humiliation and bonding-marks**

“Night Tones!”

“Night honey-bear!” the young MIT Graduate called, his snickering only increasing when the twenty-one-year-old cursed at him and stumbled (equally drunk) with Pepper into the guest room Jan had offered them.

“Ahh~! Those crazy, loved up kids” he grinned whilst said heiress leaned into him, their legs knocking together on occasion as they wandered towards their own rooms.

“Yeah, they’re so cute!” she chirped; “oh! D’you think we can be god-parents to their kids?” 

“Pff! What kind of question is that?” Tony snorted; “they’ll be _begging_ us to play aunt and uncle, won’t they? Heh… that, and I’m definitely poaching at least one of their children to be my heir… Yeah, I’ll make them my ward and be all Bruce Wayne and shit” he laughed as Jan raised her empty glass in a toast.

“Here’s to you and your… and your future proteges” she cooed. “You gonna be okay in there by yourself? Cus… err… I think Hank was checking you out…”

“Ha! Hank was checkin’ _you_ out” the younger man giggled; “he wanted to show you his… you know… _bug_ collection” he chuckled, his brows wagging suggestively as she squealed at him.

“Oh stop!” she rushed through a poor stage-whisper. “But, really, will you be o-kay by you’self?” she asked, her features trying to pull into something serious; “that Ouija board got _really_ pissed at you…”

“Feh… _Rhodey_ got really pissed at me, you mean” he replied giddily; “just because that stupid… ‘_make a wish_’ thing backfired on him…”

“You said… you _said_ you wanted the asshole we were talking to… to show himself and… and threw your drink all… _all_ over it when nothing happened!” the fashion-designer chortled. “You got some balls, kid…”

“Tch, whatever” the genius replied, his arms performing a grandiose bow when they reached her room; “don’ go worrying about me, m’lady… now off to dream-land with you and I’ll see you in the… ugh… mid to late afternoon?” 

~*~*~*~

Snuggling into the overly pillowed bed (he would have to have a serious chat about the sheer volumes of fluff going on in this room with Jan later on) he was loaning, Tony sighed, double checked that he wasn’t going to be sick, and rolled onto his back.

Sure, this hadn’t been his craziest Halloween _but_ there was something nice about just getting together with actual, genuine friends to play stupid games, drink lots of cocktails and watch terrible horror-movies.

Yeah, the night had been perfect…

“_Tttooonnnyyyy…_”

Blinking, his fluttering lashes struggling to pull his lids back up, the young heir sat up, his eyes looking around the shadow encrusted room.

Huh?

“Rhodey?” he asked, his brow quirking when no one answered; “shit… I didn’t think I’d drank so much that I’d be fucking hearing things” he grumbled before lying back down.

Stupid alcohol…

“_Tony…_”

Snorting, the genius blinked a few times before snagging his phone from the nightstand, activating its flashlight and scouring the unfamiliar room with its brightness; “hello?” he called. “Guys… if this is some kind of shitty joke, you can knock it off” he said, his tone more irritated than it should be; “you won’t like me without my beauty sleep” he added whilst staring at the door.

There was no sound besides his own breathing and he couldn’t see anything or anyone standing through the crack under the door so, nope, it was just his imagination.

“Ugh… shut up brain” he yawned before snuggling back down…

“**Tony!**”

Yelping, his body falling to the floor in a tangle of covers and stuffed animals, the inventor gasped and struggled to sit up, his head snapping in every direction as he looked for whatever had just kicked him out of bed.

“Who’s there?” he spat; “Pym? Is that you? How the fuck are you messing with me? I…” 

Rich, silken laughter cut him off as it bubbled up across the room from every direction whilst the covers started to move and slink around him… no, that wasn’t right… there was something _under_ the blankets…

Yelping, his body squirming and struggling to get away, the heir opened his mouth to scream but found, to his mounting horror, something cool and eel-like jammed itself past his teeth, almost choking him whilst a plethora of its friends started to rope around his flailing arms and legs.

Struggling desperately, Tony could only watch as a bright, crimson-spiked orange circle of light started to spin and widen before him, a darkness much stronger than that of the shadows littering Jan’s guest room stretching out inside it.

This… this couldn’t be real…

“Hello Tony…”

Shuddering, the words tumbling from the void filling him with icy dread, the human felt his panicked breathing quicken when a tall, handsome man dressed in renaissance robes _hovered_ at the entrance, his golden pupils alive with a supernatural power.

“I believe that you wished to meet me, did you not?”

Shaking his head in vain, the mortal continued to writhe, his own eyes narrowing in shock when the black, vine-like things started to push, tear and sprout through the silk of his pyjamas.

“I would thank you for the drink, however, I was quite unable to enjoy it as the witching hour doesn’t fall until three a.m.” the tall, cape wearing male purred; “however, I’m sure that we can make up for lost time now, can’t we?”

Whimpering, his teeth doing little to deter the invader that was now light thrusting in his mouth, Tony could do nothing was his clothing fell to rags and he was raised, completely naked and spread eagle, before the smirking creature.

“Oh… but you are pretty, aren’t you?” the demon crooned; “yes… quite lovely” he complimented whilst floating forward, a clawed right hand allowing fingers to follow a tear rolling down the human’s cheek as his left trailed down a goose-pimpled neck to taunt and play with a rosy nipple. “Umm… how very soft and warm you are, my dear” he murmured; “and to think that I’d originally come here to rip out your innards and feed them to you as punishment for mocking me… ah, but I think you’re sorry for that slight, aren’t you?”

Nodding (for fear of anything else that could happen) the trapped male yipped when the other worldly being leaned into him, his jaw now held in a vice-like grip.

“Good-boy… now, you want to serve me, don’t you Tony?”

He blinked, his breath hitching.

“Of course you do” the demon chuckled; “there we go…”

Yowling, his body jerking at the pain lancing through him, the last Stark felt a strange pattern scrawling itself around his neck in the shape of a collar, a collar which burned hotter than anything he’d ever experienced.

Holy shit… was he being decapitated?!

“Nothing so dramatic, my dear” the older chuckled; “it’s just a mark that binds you to me forever, that’s all…”


	3. Pet shop...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pre Were!Cat Loki and Bucky/Tony
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Summary: After breaking up with Pepper, a heartbroken Tony decides to follow her advice and attempt to build up his experience of caring for living things by purchasing a pet or two…
> 
> **Warnings include: swearing, transformations, anxious Tony, socially awkward Tony and angst.**

Sighing, his eyes roaming over the bright, cheerfully neon sign which boasted “Exotic Pets and Companions”, Tony felt his shoulders hunching even as Rhodey nudged him towards the doors.

“This is a terrible idea” the Head of Stark Industries R&D grumbled, his folded arms tightening their stance; “you realise that my dad’s going to throw a fit when he finds out I’m housing an animal in my fancy, over-priced loft he says I shouldn’t be living in…”

“Your dad couldn’t care less about what you do when you’re not making money for him” the slightly older man argued, his exasperation mounting. “Come on, Tones, there’s no need to freak out…”

“I’m a twenty-five year old man whose never even petted a dog, let alone owned one and now, thanks to having more money than sense, my supposed _best-friend_ has dragged me to a niche, exclusive little pet-boutique to pick out something I’ll probably kill within a week” the genius quipped; “so _of course_ I’m freaking out…”

“Tch, what?” the Lieutenant snorted; “you’re a genius! All you’ve got to do is put out food and water alongside giving whatever you buy the exercise it needs with a hefty dose of affection and _blam_, you get the human-upgrade you feel you need” he enthused. “Now get your skinny ass in there and see what they’ve got to offer, okay?”

Sucking in a breath and trying not to scowl (or pout), the brunette pushed through the doors and blinked a handful of times before turning to stare, dumbfounded, at his friend.

“See, I told you that you’d like this place” Rhodey chuckled, his head tilting at the smiling woman at the end of room who bowed her head in turn; “now log into one of those StarkPads and start browsing” he chuckled before walking to one of the pedestals and doing the same.

Whistling lowly, Tony took a few more seconds to analyse the _pet-store_ (a simple room with lovely, pet-orientated artwork on the walls which hosted twelve stations holding his company’s tablets and a desk at the back showcasing the till and a petite, pleasantly smiling Asian woman) before making his move.

‘_Okay_’ he thought, his eyes reviewing the log-in screen which gave way to a group of menus upon a touch. ‘_Let’s see… canines, avians, felines… hmm, I should probably start with fish, or something… heh, but then there’s the aquariums and filters and acidity levels… shit_’ he moaned internally, his eyes restlessly roving from option to option.

“Would you like some help, sir?”

Startling (but, to his credit, not jumping away or cussing) when the shop’s (seemingly) only employee ghosted beside him, Tony offered her a sheepish expression he’d been told was quite endearing. “Heh, is it that obvious?” he asked.

“Finding the right companion isn’t an easy task” she assured brightly, her beautifully manicured fingers dancing expertly across the pad; “may I ask why are you seeking companionship at this time?”

Blushing despite himself, the futurist tried not to shrug or bumble his way through the truth with a “I, ugh…”

“He lacks key social skills” Rhodey _helpfully_ supplied from across the room; “if you could find him something independent enough that it can survive his coffee-induced tech-binges but loving enough to show him how it’s done, then that’d be perfect” he added.

“You, sir, are despicable” Tony muttered whilst the woman, her smile cheerful as ever, merely nodded whilst flicking through screens of information images and…

“Wow… what kind of cats are those?”

Feeling his interest piquing, the genius stared at the pair of felines perched upon some artfully arranged tree-branches, his right brow quirking at the vibrant jade and azure which made up their eyes; sleek, long and somehow regal, each of the cats sported shimmering fur (one ebony the other a deep russet) and demur expressions. 

“They’re a very rare breed” the woman replied cryptically; “and they must be sold as a pair” she added whilst bringing up a few more photographs of the two.

“Oh right… so, one is female and the other is…”

“No, no, they’re both male” she interrupted; “incredibly intelligent, house-broken and able to perform a number of tricks” she added, her eyes now turning to inspect him fully, almost as though she was… checking him out?

Huh…

“I believe that they’re a good match for you, Mr Stark” she said after another, careful once-over; “would you like to keep browsing or should we start setting up your purchase?”

~*~*~*~

‘_This is such a bad idea…_’

Sighing, his eyes watching the men who were delivering his two new house-guests set up the special enclosure he’d made space for only a few days ago, Tony felt the anxiety that gnawed him when he was stuck in a booze-less party take a nibble as one of the men approached him with a wad of paperwork.

“If you could please sign here, here and here, sir?”

“Woah, wait? What in the world are these? Is this Mandarin?” he asked, his brows furrowing when the non-western letters carried on for a further seven pages; “you don’t seriously think I’m going to sign something I can’t read, do you?”

“I think a few signatures on your owner’s documents and exotic pet licenses aren’t too much to ask for, sir” the demur male replied in kind, his lips fighting a smile that was far too knowing for Tony’s liking. “This is just an extra precaution that you were made aware of at the time of purchase sir, however, if you’re still concerned, I can call the store-manager if you like?” he offered whilst bowing his head a touch. “Although, if you’ll not think me too forward in saying, sir, you may be a very wealthy man _but_, in our trade? Well, I can promise you that no one employed with this particular company has any need to pilfer from your pockets.”

Raising a brow at that, the little red flags in the back of his mind waving like a shit-storm parade was passing through, the genius sighed, grumbled and took the papers.

“Yeah, well, my CCTV system has picked up all of your faces, so I guess you’d have no place to hide if something was off, would you?”

“Indeed, sir” the ebony haired currier replied coolly; “thank you… now, the cats are housed in those crates which you can also use as their sleeping quarters and or travel compartments” he said, his legs striding to the boxes which sat within a circle of artistically arranged jungle-fare. “As per your order, the first month’s food has been provided alongside details of where more can be purchased… they have been chipped and, by the end of the day, they should have made themselves comfortable enough to approach you” he added.

“Oh, uh, great” Tony stated; “umm… and about the ugh, bathroom situation?”

“The litter-trays with our premium grade filler are concealed under that climbing frame… you can simply flush the mess away as its completely biodegradable and is fine enough that it won’t clog any pipes” the shorter man said glibly. “Should you have any further questions then, please, don’t hesitate to call” he added with finality, his body bowing properly (the other three men eerily doing the same) before he turned to leave with them.

When the door closed, the olive-skinned man swallowed as he looked from the barrier to the crates.

“O-kay, Tony, you can do this… just stand at the side and open the doors so that they can come out when they like… yeah, no pressure, no rush… Oh God, I hope you little bastards are as well trained as they say because the second either one of you takes a dump in my shoes our time together is up, alright?”

Then, his body feeling better for the rant, the engineer leaned down, unlocked the latches, stood back and waited…

And waited…

“Oh shit… you can’t be dead already” he breathed whilst crouching down; “hey, ugh, you can come out now, alright? I, ugh, I was only kidding about the shoe thing, okay?” he asked, his brows rising when startling azure and jade stared back at him from the darkness but no movement followed his words.

“Umm… here kitty?” he tried, the fingers of his left hand rubbing together like he’d seen a child do once; “ugh, good kitty? Nice kitty? You, um, you wanna fish, or something?”

Still nothing…

“Fuck… don’t tell me that I’ve bought animals just as anti-social as I am…” he sighed, his hand now rubbing over his eyes. “Great, _wonderful_, fine” he grumbled before standing; “I’m getting food for you, okay? Then, shit, I don’t know, do whatever you like so long as you don’t break or damage anything” he said whilst making his way to the open-plan kitchenette, his eyes widening when he went over the five boxes that’d been place there. “Holy shit” he murmured; “this is only going to last a month? Jesus… why do I let Rhodey talk me into such things? I… oh, hey there…”

Blinking, his brows rising to his hair-line, Tony watched as the silken forms of his two new cats slinked their way onto the counter-top, their footfalls whisper quiet as they prowled to sit by the boxes, their brilliant eyes fastened on him curiously.

“Huh… well, it’s great to meet you… it’s Loki and James, right? Heh, they’re kind’a weird names for cats, but you two seem cool enough to pull them off” he admitted, his fingers drumming on the nearest box as they regarded each other. “I’m Tony, by the way, and this… well, this is our loft… I hope you like it because, ugh, I’ve been told that you’re house-pets that shouldn’t go outside and, hell, the amount of money I paid for you, I guess it’s only fair that I get to keep you here where you’re safe” he offered. “Not that, ugh, I see you as possessions, or anything, you know? You’re your own people… err, cats and, shit… sorry, I’m terrible at this” he sighed. 

“Let’s see if I can at least put some food together for you, huh?”

~*~*~*~

Slumping into bed (exhausted), Tony was already thinking of ways to kindly palm off his new _friends_ onto someone else.

“Meow…”

Groaning, the bemused human covered his head with a pillow. “It’s three o’clock in the fucking morning” he called back; “go the fuck asleep, will you?”

“Meow…”

Squeezing the pillow alongside his eyelids, the genius started to replay the day through his head.

The food he’d had to prepare for the two canny menaces was closer to high-end sushi than anything he’d ever seen on cat-food commercials; the pair had each turned their noses up at his offering and, instead, had started to prowl about the loft like they owned the place before hunkering down.

Or so he’d thought…

Having picked through the CCTV later he watched as James, clearly affronted by Pepper’s choice in curtains, had shredded them whilst Loki, his teeth clearly in need of cleaning, had managed to chew a range of soft furnishings across the sofa they’d bought together when... when she still lived here…

Shit…

He _knew_ he shouldn’t have locked himself in his workroom _but_ they had been napping! They were meant to house-trained! He couldn’t believe it!

“The better part of ten thousand dollars” he muttered; “Jesus, if Howard ever finds out he’ll skin me…”

“Who’s Howard?”

“Tch, my dick-head fath-er… oh my fucking God!” he yelped, his body sitting up so quickly that his pillow was launched from the bed; “who said that? Who’s there?!” he demanded, his boxer clade form throwing his blankets aside as he moved to stand.

“Oh, you know, just one of the _little pricks_ you’re harbouring” a deep, rich voice called as he fumbled with his bed-side lamp, his eyes flitting around minimalist room.

“Tch, what?” he breathed; “can the amateur dramatics and show yourself” he spat whilst snagging up his cell-phone and preparing to dial 911.

“Now, now Tony, there’s no need for that…”

Blinking, his jaw hanging open, the human watched as his cats (holy shit!) leapt onto the bed and cocked their heads at him.

“Well, he isn’t screaming” the auburn feline stated, his accent oddly familiar.

“No… but I fear we may have struck him dumb” Loki replied, his voice far more cultured and almost… British?

“Holy shit” the human managed to blurt; “those pet-shop bastards drugged me!” he hissed: “oohhh! I knew that smug fucker wasn’t legit! Gah! I’m going to _bury_ them under as many law-suits as I can file!” he ranted whilst eyeing the cats warily.

“You’re connecting the wrong dots there, Tony” James stated bluntly; “for such a smart guy you’re certainly acting like an idiot here, aren’t you?”

“No… _no_, I am _not_ getting lectured by a… by a _whatever_ the hell you are…”

“Hm? Very well then” Loki shrugged (and how the fuck was that possible? Cat’s didn’t do that!) before, with a blink, the jet-furred feline was no longer sat at the foot of his bed.

A tall, alabaster sculpted male with a pleased skin and _no clothes_, however, was…

“W-what?”

“Boo” the leanly muscled man quipped, his tone clearly sarcastic as he rolled those impossibly beautiful eyes.

“N-no way…”

“Yes way” James returned, a wink similarly transforming him into a more rugged yet equally gorgeous man with shoulder-length hair (like his companion) in the same deep, chestnut brown that his fur had been.

Blinking once, twice and a final third time, Tony took a deep breath…

And promptly passed out…


	4. Thrall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Warlock Stephen/Prince Tony
> 
> Rating: Explicit.
> 
> Summary: It’s your classic villain kidnaps the _’Princess’_ tale only, this time, there is no knight riding to the rescue…
> 
> **Warnings include: abduction, Dark!Stephen, smug!Stephen (he is _not_ sorry), non-con anal sex, anal fingering, bondage, spell-work to transform Tony into an omega, body-horror?**

Sinking a third finger into his _bride_, a satisfied smile stretching his lips as the syrup he’d used helped to ease the way (for his prize was tight in his virginity, anxiety and distress), Stephen listened carefully to the young man’s muffled cries, a chuckle leaving his throat when the pitch suddenly changed.

“There you are, beloved” he murmured soothingly; “did I not promise you there was pleasure in this?” he asked pleasantly before pulling the digits away with a loud, salacious ‘_pop_’, his eyes regarding the parted rump he’d prepared whilst his hands cupped the rounded cheeks of his captive’s ass.

“You must relax” he cautioned, his form still fully clothed compared to the naked, trembling, silk-bond body he’d arranged (head, neck and shoulders laying upon velvet sheets, arms trust at the small of his back, thighs tied to calves and cock artfully latticed to remain hard, purpled and desperate). “I don’t wish your first time to leave any unnecessary discomfort, after all” he intoned whilst stroking the taught-flesh gently; “however, if we’re to transform you into what I’ve been promised, we must begin sooner rather than later…”

Whimpering, the Prince he’d _stolen_ (the twenty year old serving as a just and fair replacement for the Princess King Stark had promised him all those years ago after he’d saved the ungrateful bastard and his Kingdom from a plague of demons) jerked uncertainly in his bonds, his gag and blindfold equally soaked.

“Yes, yes, I know that you’re worried” he empathised, his left hand loosening the belt which secured his trousers whilst the right continued to stroke and rub the other’s smooth, firm buttock. “But the transformation will be an internal thing… you’ll still be as you are on the outside, still such a handsome, fine young man” he furthered, his thick, straining cock already dribbling pre-cum as he cupped it. “If it weren’t for me needing an heir, or heirs as the case may be, I would have kept you just as you are… However, we have our own Kingdom and people to worry about and they, in time, will need our children to guide them also” he purred.

Shifting again, a startled yelp leaving him, Stephen gently shushed his conquest whilst he carefully placed his fattened head at the puckered entrance, a few words to begin the metamorphosis spell spilling from his lips as he slowly edged forward, his hand steadying the motion whilst his breathing hitched.

Oh, but this was ecstasy…

Humming, he pushed against the resistance his lover was trying to offer and, with a grunt, his head was sucked in by the quaking, scorching heat; standing there, his knees shuddering, the Sorcerer Supreme sighed before using both tremoring hands to clutch supple hips as he slowly sank into Anthony until they were flush together.

“Aahhh… you are… wonderous, beloved” he whispered; “yes, that’s it, shake, struggle, fight me if you must” he murmured: “but you’re mine now and soon… oh so soon… your body will learn to welcome and nurture my seed to create a child of ours within it…”

Then, his mouth moving to further the incantation, Stephen started to withdraw so that his captive’s tight rim could squeeze and taunt his helm before slowly pushing back in, this time a fraction harder, his hands manoeuvring Anthony’s body so that he could successfully press into the prostate he’d found.

Moaning, the additional tightness brought on by the keening man’s pleasure almost driving him to madness, the mage struggled to keep control.

He had to be slow, methodical; every thrust of his cock pushing into his bride was enchanted to bring changes to the flesh he plundered, to inject his seidr deeply into the Prince’s physiology and, when he came, his blood-stream.

Oh, but he didn’t want to cum too soon, either…

However, just steadily pushing into those constructing walls was maddening; it’d been decades since he’d indulged and years more since he’d found such a delightfully body to seek his pleasure in.

“You are… just as I’d imagined…”

Digging his fingers into the supple flesh he held, Stephen started to move faster, his own hips angling as he bent over his whimpering Prince, the new position helping him to press deeper, _harder_ until he was pounding into the slighter man in earnest.

He was scorching, clamping down on him, _perfect_!

“Aaahhh!”

Groaning, his eyes rolling back, the mage jerked and rubbed desperately against his partner as he came, his senses only returning when, at the lack of a telling glow about his prize, he realised that he’d failed to finish the incantation.

“Ahh… oh my sweet, it seems that we must continue sooner than I’d… planned” he breathed, his eyes roving over a sweat peppered back to trembling, lean-muscled shoulders; “you must forgive me… I have not been so overwhelmed before” he furthered, his right hand moving to touch Anthony’s trapped, weeping member. “Ah… and look how cruel I have been… how cruel I must continue to be for you cannot cum until my spell is sewn within you…” he sighed, his tone truly apologetic even as he began to harden once more.

“Hopefully you’ll be fully changed by dawn, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why... but every time I think about Stephen Strange I think about bondage...


	5. The Brothers Grim...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Demon Hunters Loki and Thor/Incubus Tony
> 
> Rating: Mature.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes the hunters can become the hunted…
> 
> **Warnings include: swearing, magic-misuse, topping from the bottom, biting, blood-drinking/licking, dub-con kissing and dub-con touching**

Their hunt had been fruitless… again…

“Loki, must you be so sour?”

They’d spent days, _weeks_, tracking an incubus hopping from town and, after a few promising leads, they’d returned to the tavern they’d purchased a room in with nothing to show for it…

“Hmm, well, show me the payment for our lodgings this evening alongside that which will provide dinner and, perhaps, I’ll look all the happier” he snipped, his hands professing an empty kitty with a sarcastic flourish.

“Come now, our quarry has to be in this hamlet” Thor reasoned, his body pacing the thread-bare rug before the chamber’s only door. “There are no other townships for miles and, since we interrupted its last feeding, surely it’ll be desperate to…”

“Yes, but what you’re failing to realise, brother, is that there are many men here also craving sex before they travel the two day journey to Blutshaven and, alas, _many_ women just across the way in that brothel who’ll be more than happy to spread their legs for the coins those men carry” he grumbled. “Spotting an incubus in such a seedy little hell-hole will be more difficult than finding a needle inside a stack of hay” he furthered, his scowl strengthening as lay sagged onto the bed he’d been sitting on, the fingers of his right hand squeezing the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache he felt building.

“Well… that may be _but_ we’ll gain nothing by staying in here, sulking…”

“I am _not_ sulking” the ebony haired hunter snapped; “I am trying to think…”

“Bah! You and your thinking” the blonde huffed; “what we need is action!”

“Ha! Very well then, go, why don’t you? Yes, go screaming out in the street and, who knows, maybe the incubus will come skipping at your call and…”

***Knock, knock, knock***

Blinking, the pair sent looks to each other before, both snagging a dagger from their respective weapons belts (and hiding them behind their backs), the taller of the two looked to the door; “yes?”

“Madame Gweth has sent me to collect your lodgings fare” a voice behind the oaken barrier called back; “since you didn’t pay yesterday, your fee has doubled…”

“What?!” Thor boomed, his hands wrenching the door open to stare down at the young, olive-skinned man, his azure eyes narrowing; “we were not told of this at morn’s break-fast” he said, his brows furrowing in consternation. “Where is Madame Gweth? I must speak to her at once…”

“Ooh… personally? I wouldn’t do that” that younger man (slender, dressed in a simple yet figure enhancing crimson tunic set with leggings, his beard carefully clipped to enhance his charms alongside the luscious waves of deep-auburn hair) offered, his hazel eyes darting around the corridor conspiratorially. “Between you and I? The mistress of this Tavern is notoriously miserly but believes that she’s the spirit of generosity” he confided, his smile quirking. “Should you go and demand that she lower her rates you’ll find that she’ll triple your debt and send me or one of her other skivvies to fetch the Sheriff” he shrugged, his eyes sliding from the blond to check the rest of the room.

“Heh? I’m sorry, was I also interrupting something a little more… private?”

“Tch, you deviant little wretch” Thor snipped; “that is mine brother Loki and we have been hired by the Sheriff of Statsgart to…”

“Statsgart?” their visitor asked, his tone incredulous; “that’s miles away… why in the world would you think that our territory would acknowledge any warrants you might be carrying if, as I suspect, you’re law-men?” 

“We’re lawmen of a kind” Loki offered, his form walking the short distance to stand next to his brother; “but why we’re here and what we’ve been sent to apprehend is hardly the business of a _scullery-maid_” he added, his expression imperious. “Now be on your way… we’ll speak to the Madame ourselves tomorrow once our quarry has been caught this evening” he added confidently; “when we cash in the bounty, she’ll be more than compensated, I assure you.”

Quirking a brow at them, the servant flashed them a smile before bowing, turning and strolling away with a “very well, gentlemen… I wish you luck, for I fear you’ll need it” over his retreating shoulder.

~*~*~*~

Busying themselves (and keeping to their room for fear of the Madame becoming their next visitor) with preparations for their nightly hunt, the brothers barely spoke whilst spell-work, blessed blades and potions were tended to, lined up and added to their belts.

If the incubus _was_ still in this settlement then they would catch it, of that there was no question.

***Knock, knock, knock***

“Oh… what now?” Loki grumbled, his slender form approaching the door; “yes?”

But there was no one there.

“Thor” he said, his eyes narrowing; the same prickling sensation that alerted him to seidr tickled up his spine, and yet, as he looked down the hallway, he could see nothing to prompt such a reaction.

“Hmm… perhaps word has been spread about our presence here… there is mischief other than yours in the air” the blonde huffed out, his eyes shining a touch bright as he also looked around. 

“Shall we go then?”

“But why leave when I’ve only just arrived?” another voice answered _from inside their chamber_.

Spinning on leather booted heels, the pair found, to their chagrin, that the servant from earlier was sat, cross-legged, upon the ebony haired mage’s bed, his smirk devilishly pleased.

“I don’t know how you come to be here, _boy_, but we do not have time for your games…”

“Hmm, no, I think that you _plenty_ of time for my games, _mortal_” the slender creature chuckled whilst snapping the fingers of both hands, his hazel eyes shimmering gold as, with astonished gasps, the two hunters were lifted off the ground and thrown, back first, to the floor whilst the door slammed shut.

“Ah! Curse you wretch…”

“Now, now, there’s no need to be so mean” the demon purred, his body slinking from the bed to prowl between the brothers, his hips moving suggestively as he stood at their feet, his unnatural gaze appraising them. “You’ve just been outsmarted, is all…”

“You will _pay_ dearly for…”

“Oh, shut up Thor!” Loki hissed, his fingers twitching in an attempt to call his own magic to him; “as we’re not dead yet, I assume that he has a bargain for us… don’t you?” he asked in hopes of buying them so more time.

If they were to be killed or drained of the seidr bestowed upon them by their parents (both master practitioners in their own right) then this incubus would grow in strength and cunning to become even more of a menace.

They could not let that happen…

“Ah, you see, _now_ you want to play” the bronze-skinned male purred whilst crouching down to slink over a growling, clearly furious Thor, his lithe build pressing on his suggestively as he lay fully atop him like a lizard on their favourite sun-rock. “Umm… you _smell_ delicious” he complimented with a wink; “I’d very much like to taste you… would you like that?”

Scowling, the demon’s alluring magic washing over him in a glittery haze, the older hunter tried to resist, to turn away…

“N-n-n… _Yes_…” 

Chuckling, the incubus leaned forward to initiate a slow, deep kiss, his tongue easily dipping into the other’s mouth as his partner started to reciprocate the gesture; carefully, his fangs sharpening, Tony started to drain the sexual energy the other was producing whilst nipping at his lips to lap at the sweet blood he could scent under the skin.

“Damn it” Loki muttered, his body rigid regardless of his best efforts even as he tried to avert his eyes from the increasingly erotic display (and salacious moaning); “Thor! Get a hold of yourself!”

“Aww~! Don’t worry” the demon grinned, his lazy, heated gaze shifting to the paler of the two hunters; “I find _you_ just as appealing” he offered with a smirk, his words causing Loki to blush despite himself.

“Oh yes… you’ll make a lovely dessert for me after I’ve gorged myself on the main-course…”


	6. Darket desires...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Possessed!Bucky/Tony
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Summary: After successfully capturing and imprisoning Enchantress, the Avengers retire to their Tower and think nothing of the stupid curse she’d spat at Bucky.
> 
> However, as the clock strikes midnight, Tony gets a very real reminder that the deranged Asgardian is a powerful sorcerer in her own right as the hex kicks in and his team-mate’s ability to control himself kicks out…
> 
> **Warnings include: ANGST!! Dark!Winter Soldier, swearing, dub-con/non-con (it depends on your sensibilities), magical possession, manhandling, rough-housing, rough-sex, anal-fingering, prostate massage, intentional bruising, taunting/psychological abuse and threats of abduction.**

“Hey, it’s not like you to be up this late” Tony said by way of a greeting, his eyes still focused on the soldering he was doing; “Jarvis said that you weren’t feeling too good?”

“It’s… it’s my arm…”

Blinking up and away from the circuitry he’d been fixing, the genius cocked his head to view the former mercenary, his right brow quirking when he took in the other’s dishevelled appearance from the loose hair (he usually tied it up in a bun) to his vest-top partially, haphazardly tucked into his sweat-pants. 

Huh…

“O-kay… Jarvis, fire up my scanners…”

“He can’t hear you.”

Frowning, his shoulders stiffening warily, the olive-skinned male carefully rose from his stool, a wave of goose-pimples prickling over his flesh when he locked eyes with his visitor. 

“Not to sound rude, or anything, but could you tone down the predator-vibe and… ugh, Jarvis? Still waiting for those scanners, buddy” he tried again, a flare of unease sparking in his brain when no movement within the work-shop or verbal response met his directive. 

“He can’t hear you” Bucky repeated, his voice that same, eerie monotone whilst his metallic hand (gleaming acidic green in places) gestured around the chamber in graceful, fluid movements; “this room is sealed… no one can hear you… no one except me…”

“Oh?” Tony tried, his adamsapple bobbing; “and who are _you_, exactly?”

Grunting, those blue eyes so much colder, almost gleaming under the fluorescent flights, the taller brunette tilted his head back a little as he smirked. “I am the Soldier” he greeted; “unbound, _finally_, thanks to her” he furthered, his voice much darker and even richer than the Bucky he knew.

Blinking, his mind playing through the fight they’d won against Amora earlier that day, the tech-genius found a bunch of quite disturbing dots linking together.

_“You dare to think you’ve bested me, do you?_” she’d screeched at their newest member as he and Steve wrestled her into seidr-proof restraints whilst the rest of them looked on. _“I know you! I know who you are and what you _really_ want_” she’d added, her eyes glittering even as Thor threatened to knock her unconscious. “_Fine then! If I canst have what I desire, then I free you to have your way! I grant you the means, my frigid friend, to take what you want without fear of interference and I curse you to want it, I curse you to _need_ to the point of madness, I…~!!_”

The Thunder-God’s own limited use of magic had ceased any further ranting the mad-woman had wanted to make and, after a thorough check-over from Wanda, he and everyone else had simply shrugged of her words as impotent ranting.

This, clearly, had been the wrong thing to do.

Shit…

Coughing lightly, his legs slowly and casually walking him backwards and closer to a range of display cases hosting his various armours, Tony offered an easy smile with his hands raised placatingly. “So, are you just out enjoying a stroll or do you and I have some unfinished business you want to settle?” he asked, his tone slicked with bravado he didn’t feel.

Grinning, his adamantium arm sparking green, the assassin placed it onto the nearest work-surface and watched, clearly amused, as the magic he’d been imbued with danced its way at lightning speed across every bench, computer, holo-screen and IronMan housing units.

Yelping, the shorter man followed the dazzling display all around his sanctuary, his unease momentarily replaced by anger and outrage as he yelled out a “what the fuck?! What are you doing? Damage any of my stuff and I’ll damage your… _shit_!!”

Throwing himself to the ground, Tony winced when the metal bracket the other had launched at him clanged loudly as it hit the desk he’d been leaning on (and trying to carefully scoot around) whilst the sound of the (technically) older man’s laughter boomed after it.

“Damage me? Ha! Try it, маленькая мышь” the Soldier called, his tone almost cheerful as he began to walk, leisurely, towards where his quarry was hiding.

“Little mouse, _really_?” the shorter man hissed, his body now hazarding a swift, graceless crawl away from where he could see the other’s bare-feet and sweat-pant clad legs striding. “What does that make you? A shitty house-cat?” he snapped, his mind grateful that he knew the layout of his favourite area like the back of his hand regardless of how freaked out he was.

If he could make his way to the secret, emergency stair-well he could at least raise the alarm even if the doors were sealed shut as his pursuer had proclaimed; as luck would have it, Thor was still in the Tower and, even if he wasn’t, Steve, Wanda and T’Challa should be more than enough back-up to stop the _non-Bucky_ in his tracks.

It was a shame he didn’t make it that far…

“Found you…”

Yipping (how the hell had the Soldier moved so quickly?), Tony tried to back-peddle away from the man looming over him but, before he could distance himself, the mercenary pounced, his flesh hand wrapping about genius’ neck whilst he straddled his hips and planted his metal fist into the ground next to his captive’s head.

“_A-ahhh_! F-fuck you!” 

“Such a filthy mouth” the assassin murmured breathily, his face mere inches away for the struggling male he’d pinned; “you were not supposed to be this way, you know” he furthered, his fingers rhythmically rubbing into the trembling flesh he held. “No… on that night, Anthony, you were meant to be with your parents, weren’t you?”

Choking, his hands fruitlessly pushing against an unmoving, muscle chorded chest, the hazel eyed man glared for all he was worth whilst he grunted and continued to fight regardless of the other’s words.

‘_Don’t listen to him_’ his mind warned; ‘_this isn’t Bucky, this is a ruthless murderer, Hydra’s whipping boy, he…_’

“Yes, you were meant to be with your parents and, after they were dealt with, you were meant to be mine…”

“B-b-astard!”

“Umm… now, you see, that kind of language… I would have conditioned it out of you” the assassin crooned; “I had selected you out of everyone who was offered to me and, when you were not in the back-seat of that car, all dressed up for the party, I was greatly disappointed” he said, his eyes narrowing.

“I wouldn’t have killed your mother if you’d been there…”

Snarling, Tony jerked himself as violently as he could, his eyes tearing against his will (it was because of his restricted air-flow and _nothing_ else) whilst the taller man smirked.

“Yes, yes… there’s that fire… still so bright, so fierce” the Soldier purred; “it’s a shame, truly, that you couldn’t save her… but what about your new friends?” he asked, his lips quirking: “what would you do to save them, hmm? They’re vulnerable at this moment, aren’t they? Fast asleep?” he chuckled.

“D-d-on’t y-you… d-d-are~!”

“Hmm? Then you’ll submit to me?” he prodded, his hips pressing more firmly against the jean-clad ones he’d trapped beneath him; “you’ll let me fuck you? Oh… how I’ve longed to know what you feel like, how you taste” he breathed.

Coughing, the last Stark nodded jerkily, his lungs expanding gratefully when the hand choking him finally pulled away and his captor stood, those green-flecked eyes watching him hungrily.

“Wonderful” he stated, his flesh hand reaching down to offer him assistance in rising; “my room or yours?”

~*~*~*~

Just as he’d feared, his Penthouse was as Jarvis free as his workshop…

“Strip.”

The spell Amora had cast had, effectively, cut him off from everyone; the Soldier had quite confidently, almost brazenly, walked him through the common-area where they’d passed Clint and Sam slumped into the sofas, their video-game controls lost to the cushions whilst the re-set message flashed on the widescreen.

“Tch, you didn’t say you wanted a show” the engineer sneered; “I keep myself in pretty good shape, it’s true, but if you’re looking for my eighteen year old self they you’re going to be disappointed…”

“You could never disappoint me” the older cut in, his eyes appraising the other’s jean and t-shirt clad form from where he sat at the foot of Tony’s bed, his expression hungry; “don’t make me repeat myself…”

“Fine” the genius grumbled, his fingers skirting the hem of his top before snatching it up and over his body; “for what it’s worth, I wouldn’t have been opposed to this if you’d just asked me like a normal person” he bit out whilst throwing one of his favourite band-t’s to the floor. 

“No… no, before tonight that would have meant _Barnes_ got to bed you” the assassin hissed, his previously relaxed form becoming agitated once more; “stop stalling…”

“I’m not” the shorter ground out whilst popping the button of his jeans and pulling at the fly; “I’m just saying that there were better ways to get my attention than strangling me and threatening my friends” he huffed as muscle corded, lightly haired legs stepped out of his jeans and he started to thumb his brief’s waist-band.

“Heh, friends you say?” the Soldier snorted; “they are no friends to you” he said, his body standing to loom over his quarry, his hands resting (almost delicately) over Tony’s. “All of the things you give them, their weapons, security, food” he muttered, his eyes glinting with intent as the younger man steeled himself for another mood-swing. “They are thankful for nothing…”

“I don’t do it for their thanks” he cut in firmly; “now come on, let’s get this over with… _whoa_!”

Grunting as he was literally spun and thrown onto his own bed, the covers rumpling on impact and rucking under him, the genius screwed his eyes shut and tried to regulate his breathing (the last thing he needed was damned panic attack) whilst his captor prowled over him, his fingers examining the bruises which peppered his neck.

“Get this over with?” he murmured darkly, his erect member resting quite firmly on Tony’s toned, completely exposed abdomen even through the thick, soft fabric of his night-ware. “Oh no, Anthony, this isn’t something I’m going to rush” he purred; “what do you have by way of lubricant?”

Feeling his cheeks flush, the shorter man shrugged towards his nightstand. “Everything you’d need is in there” he said.

Quirking a brow, his smirk returning, the non-Bucky pulled himself away to look at said piece of furniture. “Try to run and you’ll regret it…”

“You say the most _romantic_ things” the last Stark replied tartly, his body shifting to become a little more comfortable (because he might as well) whilst his tormentor approached the unlocked draw and began rummaging through it.

“You… use toys?”

“I’m bisexual and single” Tony shrugged; “_of course_ I use toys… but don’t go getting any ideas…”

“Ha! You think I’d want anything other than my fingers and cock stretching you?” the Soldier shot back, his tone almost playful. 

Rolling his eyes, the olive-skinned inventor sucked in another deep, calming breath.

He could do this… 

~*~*~*~

“I want you to look at me…”

“Narcissist…”

“Heh, perhaps” the non-Bucky admitted, his naked body resting atop his equally unclothed captive; “but really, I want to make sure you’re enjoying everything that I do… yes, I want to see the pleasure on your face as I fuck you…”

Swallowing thickly, a gasp spread his lips despite himself when a cold, slick metallic finger started to enter him whilst his own hands bunched into the covers; “ahh… shit, that’s freezing…”

“Then work yourself onto me” the other smirked; “shouldn’t a genius like you know that metal is an excellent conductor of heat?”

“Prick” Tony hissed, his body squirming as much as he could under the older man’s weight; “ahh… _ah_… d-d-on’t just shove another one in!” he keened before, to his growing consternation, the Soldier chuckled and leaned in to snatch a kiss, his tongue slipping inside younger man’s mouth. 

“_Ummph_…”

Trying to turn his head away (he did _not_ want to share something so sensual with his attacker), the olive-skinned man found it impossible and, regardless of the situation, how wrong it was, his traitorous body (damn-it, he’d always enjoyed sex, hadn’t he?) was starting to respond. 

‘_Fuck it_’ he thought, the coldness inside him receding; ‘_just lay back and think of America, right?_’ he reasoned, his breath hitching when the stronger man found and started to deliberately massage his prostate, the feel of it making his toes curl and his throat sing.

“Yes… yes… I knew you would sound like this” his captor crooned before dipping in for another kiss, a third, frigid finger forcing its way in whilst Tony wiggled his trapped hips in an attempt to ease the pressure, his own hands still stubbornly rooted in his covers.

He would not embrace the asshole controlling Steve’s best-friend…

Oh, Steve… shit, how were they all going to handle this in the morning?

Would he still be alive?

“Hey…”

“W-what?”

“You went away” the Soldier partially growled; “I told you that I want you here, I want to see you…”

“And I want… want to live” he admitted, his body twitching when the other rubbed his sweet-spot a little more firmly.

“You think that I’ll kill you?”

“I know that you… that you can… _Aahhh_…” he gasped, his eyes screwing shut as his own erection (stupid, traitorous body!) was pressed into the muscle taut plane of his midsection when the non-Bucky pushed down on him.

“You’re not wrong” he teased, his tongue licking his lips thoughtfully; “but that would mean I could never touch you, taste you again…”

“Tch, what makes you think I’d ever let you?” Tony close to moaned.

“Maybe… maybe I’ll take you with me when I leave” the Soldier answered; “you’d be nothing to carry… easy to render unconscious… easy to wrap up and stow away” he reasoned, his fingers rubbing hard, deep circles that had his captive whimpering in pleasure. “Hmm… maybe not today… maybe another day… another time… yes, you’d be looking, wondering, waiting for my return… knowing that, at some point, you’d be taken, you’d be all mine, and there’d be nothing you could do to stop me…” he crooned.

Writhing, his next cry swallowed by another deep, penetrating kiss, the genius felt his world spinning; he was so close to an orgasm, _so close_ and yet…

Chuckling, his fingers pulling away, the older man took a moment to observe his handywork before repositioning himself, his left arm scooping under Tony’s back whilst his right had pushed the inventor’s left leg up and over his shoulder.

“Umm… so flexible…”

“Gotta be… for the armour” he heard himself reply before, with a scream, he arched his back when a thick, hot phallus ploughed into him, the force of the thrust almost blinding him thanks to the mix of pleasure and pain rocketing up his spine and exploding in his brain.

“Ahhh… ah… Tony… _God_…”

Keening, his other leg wrapping around the other’s waist despite himself, the engineer rolled his hips into the fast, hard rhythm the taller man was setting, his eyes rolling back as another kiss seared his lips and the other’s hard cock angled to slam against his sweet-spot. 

It was maddening, fast, _hard_ and somehow the non-Bucky’s mouth had left his to start sucking, biting and bruising his already purpled neck.

“Ahh~! Shit… I’m…” the younger groaned, his right hand jamming between them to pull himself to completion.

He shouldn’t want to cum, he shouldn’t want anything, but…

“Aaahhhh~!”

Well, it was too late to worry about that now, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... not gonna lie, guys... but I've never written so many fics so quickly...
> 
> On Sunday I was just sitting there, minding my own business when a plot-bunny whispered that I should jot something down for Halloween...
> 
> Then... all of _this_ happened... so I apologise for typos and in general...
> 
> I don't know what came over me...


End file.
